I'm Too Afraid To Lose You
by raychh.hearts.sora.XD
Summary: Three shot in progress '...she will fight for the ones she loves, and will win in the end, depending on the slightest of the dark one's fear...' As a prophecy determines hermionie's fate,Ron confesses and Hermionie discovers something valuable. plz R&R!
1. Ron's Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I totally wish I was j.k. the genius who started this amazing series with imagination, a dream, and a vision.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**And he who seeks to kill his equal,**_

_**Will have knowledge of his equals powers,**_

_**And the ability of those who stand behind him. **_

_**He knows without the trio together, he equal is nothing.**_

_**With brain she will fight for the ones she loves**_

_**and will win in the end**_

_**depending on the slightest of the dark one's fear **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Ron's POV:**

I could tell she was annoyed. Just the way she gave me that stern glare, how she flipped her hair around , how she would stare at her paper, trying hard to concentrate, but could never quite accomplish such. She was annoyed. With me of course.

I'm not quite sure how it happened. The news of the prophecy, I mean. The news of it came so quickly. The _Daily Prophet_ interviewing every student, trying to find the prophecy's character. But I knew. So did Harry, and Dumbledore and every other person who knew Hermionie. She is the only girl in the wizarding world who it could have been.

I had been trying my best to hide my concern. I knew I was doing a lousy job at it. She was all I could think about. Morning. Noon. Laying in bed trying to fall asleep.

"What if something happens"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…what ever is supposed to happen in the prophecy."

"Relax! It's Hermoinie we are talking about here"

"I know! But still, how can I protect her. Should I follow her around?"

"Sorry, you've done enough of that today. I'm surprised she didn't file a restraining order."

"Erg! Even my own brain's against me?? Why doesn't anyone know how I feel? Why can't they understand me?"

"Well, if you'd actually explain this crazy attraction you seem to have for-"

"Shut up will you!!"

Sometimes my own brain gives me headaches. The only person that knows is Harry. Well, the only person I've told is Harry. Who knows how many more people know. But I don't even care. I don't care if the world knows.

"I LOVE HERMIONIE GRANGER!!"

** HAPPY now?**

**But what do you do if the person you love is in great risk of getting killed??? Do you just sit there at the sidelines yelling "go Hermionie, you can live!" –or- do you run as fast as you can and fight with her to the finish line.**

Now she is irritated because I'm being so cautious and alert. Watching everything, and everyone. Can you blame me? Read the prophecy again…does that seem like a good outcome is coming out of that?

And then there are the dark days.

Where everything I think is negative, trusting no one, believing in nothing.

Thinking of life without her. Without her smile, her laugh, her glistening eyes. Yes, we get on each other's nerves, but there are more happy times than bad. I remember the first time I almost kissed her. Of course, she was completely oblivious.

** Why haven't I told her yet?**

Good question. I guess it's just that I'm afraid to lose her. That she won't feel the same way. Then things will be too awkward between us. Then I'd have no hermionie at all. Things will drift and die.

I shiver.

I come back from my trance of thought and Harry asks,

"You were thinking about her won't you?"

"And if I was?"

"O nothing, just wondering."

I stare into the flames of the fireplace, and study their rhthmatic dance, and am interrupted,

"Why don't you just tell her"

"Harry, I've told you about 30 times now."

"It is such a stupid reason! Ron, think of it this way, if she likes you back, you and Hermionie will be together forever, and you'll be happy forever! No more moping around dreaming of her. Instead you can experience the real thing."

I ponder for the billionth time what it would like to embrace her. To kiss her. To tell her how I feel and have her feel the same in return.

But my positive thoughts quickly turn into negative ones. Having enough confusion for one day, I say good night to Harry, sulk off to bed, and climb into bed prepared for another night of debate.


	2. Hermionie's Discovery

**A/N****- ok everyone this is chap2...i dedicate this whole dang story to my Bff sharp-talons...I love her with all my heart 3…anyway…sorry if it took to long to update. it's just that I only got 3 reviews...which is pretty disappointing. So whether you like or don't like this story…reviews are always welcome – if I don't get enough reviews I'm not going to be able to post the 3****rd**** chap….and thanks to sharp-talons amazing help I have the GREATEST idea…so therefore…R & R!!) LOL**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry potter the series or anything that you ppl would recognize on this pg...lol)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sigh"

I am finally able to relax. I lean back, close my eyes, and take a deep breath. I soak up the spring sun, and feel it's warmth upon my face.

The courtyard is deserted aside from a few random, lone kids. Everyone is inside doing their homework, but of course, I'm finished.

The last few days have been hectic. I haven't had one second to myself! Everyone has been watching me, talking about me, and the most annoying, coming up to me saying, "Don't worry Hermione, you'll get through this."

Piss off.

But the most annoying of all…Ronald.

He's been breathing down my back for days! He's been attached to my hip! Hellooo! A girl needs space! Well, now that I think about it, he isn't all **that** bad. Aside from the fact that Ron, Harry and I always travel around school together, all he really does is follow me around…and stare into my eyes, like it's that last time he'll ever see me. He never says anything, unless we're alone. Never.

He just stares at me with his…piercing blue eyes and smiles at me… with his cute smile… while his hair falls in his eyes…

**Ugg!!! WHAT am I saying???**

I am definitely going to have to wash my mouth out with soap.

My mind drifts back to his face…you see…I can never help smiling back. However, whenever I do, he just turns away, blushing like mad.

I sigh a big sigh again.

I lean my head back on the tree I am leaning on, and open my eyes for the first time in 10 minutes. The light is blinding, but beautiful. The light reminds me of something that happened earlier today… I think back today when Ron and I were eating in the great hall, and he had another of those silent, smiling moments. His face literally lit up. When people were getting up to leave for their dormitories, they all looked at us with this knowing look. What is there to know? They acted like they've never seen us together! Geez.

Speaking of Ron…

Where is he?

Suprisingly he finished his homework in the library earlier on today…so where is he now?

…..

No, really! Where IS he?

I spin around, and peek around the great oak tree. He's no where to be seen.

After this whole week of being by my side...where is his smile…his bright, glistening eyes. I find myself missing his smell…the smell of…

OMM! **(A/N- I took this amazing phrase from my amazing BFF sharp talons… it means OH, MY, MERLIN FYI :D)**

**What** is wrong with me?

I **DO NOT** love Ronald Weasley.

I **DO NOT** love Ronald Weasley.

I **DO NOT** love Ronald Weasley.

**Do I?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So is that that feeling? When he smiles at me? When he accidentally brushes by me, when I watch him play Quittich? When we spend countless hours together in the library not saying one word? When my heart soars...and my spirit flies? What's that called again? Oh ya…**love.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry! I'm so glad I found you! Have you seen Ron around?"

"Umm...No, I haven't"

"Oh," I mutter, "Well could you tell him I'm looking for him, if you see him?"

"Yaaa…" Harry says looking up at me with one eyebrow raised.

I look at him.

He looks at me.

O, gosh he gives me that stupid knowing look.

Only… this time I know why.

"What?" I ask. Could it be possible that people knew I loved Ronald Weasley before I did?

"Oh, nothing."

"Well, just tell him I have to tell him something." I say while I awkwardly look at the floor.

When I look back up at Harry he has the biggest glowing smile I've ever seen. Yepp. He DEFFINETLY knows.

It's getting late. As I walk up the stairs to the girls dormitories I think of something. What if Ron doesn't love me back?

I stop in my tracks.

What if I confess my sudden realization of my love for him, and he doesn't love me back?

Then things will grow awkward. Things will just drift and die. Then I won't be with Ron ever again. We'll grow apart.

I shiver.

I quietly get changed, climb into bed, and start a long night of thinking.

**(A/N Hope liked it! OMM PLZ R&R!!...my grand friend sharp-talons and I have the greatest idea for the next chap!! That's when the prophecy will come in...and some angst and all the good stuff!!)**


End file.
